


The Dog

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [63]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was not jealous, he simply did not like the way his mate coddled that creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to Takahashi Rumiko-sama.

* * *

A tail wagged, and his lip twitched again in dissatisfaction.

"Sit," his mate giggled, waving the treat before the animal. It gave a quick bark, but did as she commanded, sitting back on its hunches and waiting patiently for her to hand out the treat offered. Afterward, his mate began to talk to the animal as if it were a child, allowing it to take the treat and quickly chew it up before she scratched behind its ears.

He had found the smallest bit of satisfaction at the fact that his mate could make the animal do as she commanded so easily, but that had faded quite quickly. Now, as his mate continued to give attention to the animal, he could not believe the animal had the audacity to appear anyway similar to himself. That was the only reason he would believe his mate continued to give her complete attention to that white bundle of slobbering flesh.

His golden eyes cast over his mate once more, watching as she swept the white puppy up into her arms. Almost instantly the small dog began to lick her face, causing her to giggle, but he only managed to growl softly at the affection. If anyone should be able to lick that beautiful face, it should be  _him_. That dog had clearly not learned its place yet, though he had been quite sure he had laid out the ground on which it stood when she picked it out. But, he supposed, he should not expect such a stupid animal to understand.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He returned his eyes to his mate's, before looking away from the innocent gaze she was giving him. She should know full well what she had done to make him growl, since there was no doubt what she was asking about. Her and that damned dog. He should have been enough dog for her, demon or not, yet she had insisted on getting the stupid creature when she saw it. He still did not see the reasoning behind her request, since he was more than willing to show her a bit of  _puppy_  love if she so wished for it.

That animal would never be able to please her the way he could in his more primitive form. He knew what she liked and what she did not, and he was certain that he could have showed her as much, if not  _more_ , affection than that little creature. He would even be willing to endure that blasted leash if she could find a collar large enough to fit around his neck within that form. He doubted she would be able to, but he would be willing enough if she wished it  _should_  she somehow come across a collar that big. So, he did not see the reason she needed that animal, all it did was bark and whine while wagging its tail.

He did not care how cute the thing looked now. Sooner or later it would grow and become a larger animal that would only seek the affection it  _knew_  it would receive from his mate. He wanted to growl at the thought, but restrained himself, because he knew that it would not be intelligent enough to try anything with his mate. After all, though it appeared similar to himself in a small way, it was merely a dog that would seek to mate with another stupid dog. That was, if his mate did not decide to take the little puppy to the veterinarian to make sure there were no little puppies running around in the future.

A smirk appeared on his lips, his mind showing no sympathy toward the animal. In fact, he was rather for the idea, since the dog had the bold courage to take his mate's attention from him for so long. And it  _continued_  to nuzzle into her neck and lick her cheeks; despite the fact she was standing right in front of him and gazing up with worried blue eyes. Yes, he rather liked the idea, and he would make sure to discuss it with his mate as soon as she decided to stop paying attention to that little  _mutt_.

His mate waved her hand in his face, but he ignored her. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked again, worry clouding her voice, but he turned his nose up. Her hand laid on his arm, trying to catch his attention, he knew, but he merely flicked his eyes toward the little white bundle in her arms and growled low in his throat.

The tiny puppy whimpered at the sound, stuffing its nose into the crook of his mate's arm. It knew that he was displeased with it, but he knew that the puppy did not understand the reason why. However, the action it took only caused his displeasure to rise a bit more, his golden eyes narrowing on the animal that dared take such liberties with his mate.

His mate once again turned her attention away from him, pulling the puppy away so that she could smile and rub her nose against its. The pup almost instantly became happy again, its tail wagging at the happiness its owner showed. His mate cooed to the little animal, and he knew that though his mate had tried to catch his attention, the situation was already beginning to go downhill once more. She wanted only to cuddle with that worthless mutt, and he did  _not_  like it—she was his mate, she should want to cuddle him.

"Oh, its alright," she smiled, leaning down to put the puppy on the ground. Out of her grasp, it looked up at him and gave a quick little yip that he turned his nose up at. He did not even think about replying to the animal, since it would do him no good—it was stupid and already his mate was trying to gain his attention again. She would only wait so long.

The puppy tilted its head to one side, giving a small bark.

"Sesshoumaru, tell me what's wrong. Why did you growl?" she asked.

"Hn."

Again, the little dog barked.

"Sesshoumaru…" his mate was becoming agitated, but he could not help but wish to make her feel as he had. Ignored. After all, that attention that she so willingly gave to that little mutt should have been his. She was his mate, and any affection should be appreciated by him or one of the pups that would come from her womb one day.

Glancing between the two, the puppy watched as its owner moved closer to its alpha. Another whimper escaped its throat, not wishing for its owner to become hurt because she was trying to touch its alpha in such an aggressive way. With a small bark, the puppy bound forward, tugging at the leash around its neck.

A tiny sound of distress left his mate's throat when she was thrown off balance by the white puppy. His hands easily grasped ahold of her arms, holding her steady, as he felt the pup wind its way around his legs, the leash sliding against his clothing. However, though he had felt angered that the dog was once again taking liberties with his mate, he glanced down and found her hands on his chest, her face pressed against him. Slowly, a smirk worked its way onto his face, and he took a small glance at the little puppy that allowed its tongue to hang from its mouth.

Perhaps it was good for something, even if it was too stupid to realize it.

A sigh left his mate's mouth, and she tried to press against his chest to pull away. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her back and held her close. However, when she was unable to get away, she huffed, "Sesshoumaru."

Leaning his mouth down to her ear, he said, "You had only to tell me that you wanted my attention and I would have given it to you, Kagome."

Kagome tried to push away again, only to be caged once more. Again, she growled, "Sesshoumaru."

" _Kagome_ ," he replied, allowing one arm to go slack. She pulled back, her blue eyes glaring up at him with good humor, while he allowed his hand to grasp her face and gently smooth the skin of her cheek with his thumb. "There is no reason to be shy. I will be more than happy to show you the affection you crave for."

The puppy yipped, its tail beginning to thump against the ground.

"What?" Kagome asked. "Were you  _jealous_?"

Glancing at the pup, Sesshoumaru gave a small growl, before claiming his mate's lips as his own. The puppy gave another small bark in reply to him, but his attention was fixed on his mate's sweet mouth. However, he would make sure to utilize the puppy now that he knew he could, since it would be much easier to pull her attention toward him with the puppy's assistance. After all, it would be the simplest of tasks controlling the pup and it would be even easier the older it got, its experience getting him what he wanted in the end.

_-Fin_


End file.
